


at the edge of our hope

by Milzilla



Series: cancelling the apocalypse [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, M/M, extra scenes from the main fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milzilla/pseuds/Milzilla
Summary: extra snippets that don't fit within the main story of you; scenes set before the main plot, scenes from alternate POVs etc (basically a dumping ground for you can fight the hurricane)
Relationships: Isabel Evans & Max Evans & Michael Guerin, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: cancelling the apocalypse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815220
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. first chapter from alex's pov

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted a place to keep all of these little bits, so i don't lose them in the mess that is my tumbr.

Michael still glows golden.

It’s the only thing Alex can think as the umbrella comes down and he steps underneath the imposing shadow of the shatterdome. The San Francisco base is larger than the LA base; they have more jaegers to house and crew to run them, and he’d almost forgotten how large it was. The roof of the dome grants him sanctuary from the rain but thrusts him face to face with a different kind of danger.

Michael Guerin is staring back at him, eyes wide in surprise and soft mouth dropped open mid-word.

It’s only the shortest amount of time, but for half a second, Alex has no idea what his face does. He can’t even fathom what his expression might have been giving away before he carefully schools it into neutrality.

He’d known that Michael would be here, had accepted the reality that they would see each other eventually, but he’d thought he would have a little time to get his shit together. Seeing Michael’s face, the strong line of his jaw, the way his curls have grown out since the last time Alex had seen him, is like a punch to the gut. The fact that he won’t stop _staring_ is equally as jarring.

“Rangers, I believe you all know Officer Manes. I’m told you all did basic together.”

“We did, sir.” Alex says in a voice that feels shaky but he hopes is clear. “At ease, guys.” It’s bizarre to be talking to the people he trained with like this but so much has changed since those months they all came to know each other on this base. He thinks about his leg. He thinks about why he’s here. That thought makes him look over the three siblings, the Evans twins and Guerin, and he forces himself to let his gaze travel over each of them with the exact same weight.

“These three are on loan to us from the Los Angeles base,” Marshal explains, after reintroducing Liz and Kyle. “So best behaviour and let’s see that we return them all in the condition they were provided in.”

“Yessir,“ the rangers respond.

Alex notices that Michael’s gaze has moved to Liz and Kyle, and he takes those five seconds to let his eyes linger. Physically, he looks amazing. Fit and strong, toned muscle showing underneath his shirt and in the curves of his arms. But there’s something in his face that draws Alex’s attention, beyond that old remembered way that is used to, a kind of weariness in the set of his eyes and the turn of his mouth. This problem with the drift is making him unhappy, and Alex is here to help fix that.

Marshal turns back to their guests. “Drs, the rangers can show you where your stations are. Manes, I want to talk more about the situation, if you wouldn’t mind.”

“Of course, sir,” Alex says. He doesn’t chance another look at Michael as they walk away, leaving the siblings to show Liz and Kyle around the base. He doesn’t want to risk losing the iron-clad control he thought he had over his feelings or worse, actually reveal them through a slip-up of words or expression. Besides, he and Michael will be spending enough time together in the coming weeks.

He tries to be neutral about that fact. He ignores the gnawing fear in his gut. He can’t ignore the fluttering hope.

Fuck.


	2. the pod squad discuss signing up

“I think we should sign up,” Max says, like he’s not proposing that they risk everything they’ve spent eighteen years protecting.

Michael stares at him and Isobel across the small booth. They present a united front; Isobel looks determined in the set of her eyebrows and the slight rise of her chin, but the way her eyes flicker from Michael to Max and back again betray her nerves.

“There are too many risks -” he starts, and he can’t believe he’s the one holding up this end of the argument, after all these years.

“We can manage,” Max assures him. “I think it’s important, Michael.”

“And besides,” Isobel adds smoothly. “It might be good to stay close to the information.”

Michael looks between them, a thousand arguments on his tongue, but he already knows what his answer is. He’s never been able to say no to them when it really mattered, and he assumed that they’d go ahead and sign-up to the Defence Corps with or without him. He didn’t want to get left behind, not if he had a choice.

“Okay,” he says, running a hand through his curls. “Fine. But we gotta be careful.”

“We will,” Max agrees, and there’s a determined spark in his eyes that Michael hasn’t seen in a long time.

 _Fuck_. Who knows? Maybe they won’t even make it through basic pilot training.


	3. the first time michael + alex spar

Apparently Michael is what they call a “difficult drifter”. Except for Max and Isobel, who he has a creepy level of drift compatibility with (Isobel says it’s because they’ve spent so much time in the mind space with her, but Michael’s not to sure) and Maria Deluca, who is apparently drift compatible with just about everyone, he hasn’t been compatible with anyone. Brain scans and personality screening had provided a few possibilities but once they faced each other in the training room, everything fell apart.

It doesn’t bother Michael, since he only has plans to pilot with Max and Isobel anyway, but it’s a worry for his trainers.

“This is the last one, Guerin,” Fightmaster Valenti tells him with a click of her tongue. “At least try and make an effort with this one.”

Michael laughs as he lunges into a stretch. “I always make an effort, ma'am.”

“Ah, here he is,” Valenti gestures to the door of the Kwoon Combat Room, where Alex Manes has just entered.

Michael swallows and looks down at where he’s stretching out his calf. Alex Manes is pretty, sarcastic, aloof, and kicks ass in the training room. Michael knows cause he’s watched him. Closely. They haven’t had much reason to interact beyond basic training, especially since he and the twins keep to themselves, but nothing about him screams compatible to Michael. Well, at least not drift-wise.

“Am I gonna get in trouble if I break the Marshall’s son?” he asks, stepping out of the stretch to look up at Alex.

It’s the wrong thing to say. Alex’s face gets a pinched look. He ignores Michael’s jab and turns to the Fightmaster. “Ma'am?”

Valenti nods. “Hanbō, gentlemen. And please remember that the goal is not to win.”

“Not likely,” Michael grins, picking up his stick. He spins it once, twice, then takes an opening stance, planting his feet firmly on the mat.

Alex holds his own hanbō with both hands at the middle, then slowly slides them apart, stopping when he finds a balance. Michael’s so busy watching his hands that he misses Alex taking an opening stance as well.

“Begin,” Valenti says.

Michael strikes out first, grinning when Alex immediately parries. He goes in for another hit, changing direction at the last second to aim for Alex’s shin. He’s shocked when his hanbō strikes wood instead of flesh, and looks up at Alex in surprise, whose brow is furrowed with focus.

Michael mirrors that frown, then swings the stick around to aim for the other shin, changing again to aim for hip, then shoulder, then rib. Alex meets him at every strike.

Getting frustrated, Michael slips the stick through his hands so that the grip is higher and he can go in for a close range hit, bringing the end of the stick up towards Alex’s shoulder.

Alex hits it away with the side of his hand, completely knocking Michael off balance, and then brings his own hanbō around to smack Michael right in the shin, causing him to topple over.

Michael hears the surprised huff of laughter from Valenti to the side but he doesn’t care. He’s on his back, looking up at Alex Manes from the mat. And pretty, sarcastic, aloof Alex Manes is looking back at him, eyes wide with surprise and curiosity.

“Huh,” Michael says.


End file.
